


back to school beauty

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Season 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: sam hadn't really seen hanna over the summer, so when he bumps into her on the first day back at school, she literally renders him speechless.





	back to school beauty

**Author's Note:**

> — in honour of lilly’s beautiful ig photo which is giving us s2 eva teas

“ah, school. boy, how happy am i to see it again.”

“then why do you look like you’re about to jump off a building?”

 

sam snorted, taking off his shades, as he and alex exited alex’s car. “i was trying to make myself feel better, but now that you’ve suggested an idea, i might actually do it.”

alex rolled his eyes. “come on drama queen,” he nudged sam, “just one more school year left, and we’re done with this shit show for good.”

“will i be able to survive that long?” sam muttered, as he pushed the school doors open. if he didn’t feel like shit before, he definitely did now, looking at the students and some familiar faces that he wished were unfamiliar.

alex was already stretching his neck out, trying to find someone that he’d like to see in this time of distress. sam smirked. “i’m surprised you didn’t manage to bag her over the summer.” he said, half-jokingly. alex glared at him, making him raise his hands in defeat. “i’m just saying!”

the duo continued to walk their way into the heart of school. “have you guys talked before school opened today?” sam asked. surprisingly, mia and alex did stay in contact over the summer. she didn’t entirely warm up to him, but even her short messages were enough for alex.

alex nodded. “yeah, yesterday night.” he answered. he looked a little out of it, until he suddenly snapped, and turned to look at sam with a smirk. “we actually did talk about something interesting that happened with you…”

sam stopped short in his tracks. “oh my god,” he groaned, “you guys did _what_?”

alex laughed. “i told her about the drunk phone call.” he admitted, and that was when sam started hitting his best friend.

“you fucking asshole!” he shouted, while alex’s laughs were getting louder, “i swear, i will tell mia everything you’ve said about he-oof!”

while attacking alex, he was also on the move, and accidentally bumped into someone in the process. “sorry, i-“

sam stopped mid-sentence, when he realised who it was. he blinked especially hard, when he took in the person’s face.

“hey sam!” hanna greeted, a genuine smile on her face. she looked at alex. “alex.” she greeted, and he returned the gesture with a nod and smile of his own. “how have you guys been?”

sam’s jaw was basically on the floor, and alex swore he saw drool coming out of it. hanna was glowing, really. she had light make-up on, and a new haircut adorned her face. she must’ve did some rebuilding over the summer, and she did look great. sam most definitely agreed on that.

and speaking of him, since the boy looked as though he wasn’t going to be able to speak for the rest of his life, alex decided to answer on his behalf. “we’re just going through post-summer depression.” he joked, before gesturing towards her. “but you look great!” he complimented with a grin.

hanna blushed slightly, and looked down at herself shyly. “ah, nothing new.” she said, “just a haircut. i’m trying the whole _new school year, new me_ look.” she looked back at the silent sam. “um, are you okay?” she asked, concern laced to her voice.

“j-just fine.” sam croaked out. “you look beautiful.”

alex’s and hanna’s eyes widened at the compliment, but only one of their faces flushed. “i-er, thank you.” she thanked, combing a strand of hair behind her ear. “i should get going. wouldn’t want to be late for the first class of the year.” she joked. “see you around, i guess.”

“absolutely.” alex said. “and tell mia i say hi, will you?”

hanna’s lips broke into a small smirk, and she nodded. “will do.” she confirmed, before waving and walking away.

alex’s face had a smug expression on it, as he pushed sam to walk, before hitting his arm. “damn, dude!” he exclaimed, “you call me whipped? try you and your ass around hanna!”

sam, not having any way to defend himself and his pride, only raised his middle finger at alex, before speed-walking away from him, leaving him drowning in his own laughter.

_guess we’re best friends for more than one reason_ , alex thought with a grin. 


End file.
